cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:KittenPear/My cattails characters as NPCs
Hello, this is actually my first blog post on this wikia so that might be nice :). I didn't see anything against posting your cattails player OCs or creative works as blog posts in the rules, but if it is then I will delete or edit this to be appropriate. Note that I might do more of these in the future if I have the time or motivation. Thank you. Also, note that I apologize for writing characters instead of character, It's a spelling mistake and I don't know how to edit titles. Name: Jack Appearance: Black bengal with blue eyes and a blue scarf he wears even in summer. Personality: Quiet, distant, and sometimes accidentally a bit rude or arrogant. Appears cold, awkward, and introverted first but as you get to know him, becomes very kind, friendly, and loyal. Loves mining, insects except dragonflies, and nice smelling herbs. Loathes winter and birds. Colony: Mystic Schedule: 6 AM: Go outside den. 9 AM: Visit Mossie's den. 12 PM: Visit the sunken stones. 2 PM: Return to the outside of den. 10 PM: Sleep Random facts: When married will be able to be taken along to go mining by the player and is friends with mossie. Den: Has tons of shiny gemstones and sweet smelling herbs with a butterfly and ladybug collection. Likes: Lavender, turtle meat Dislikes: raspberries, fish Neutral: Turtle shells, squirrels, mice Hates: Dragonflies, birds Favorites: All gems and ores, catnip, berries, all butterflies and ladybugs NPC dialogue Tutorial: “Oh, I don’t think I’ve met you. My name is Jack. I hope you enjoy it here… I guess…” 0 Stars: “Please leave. I have better things to do than to talk to someone like you… Like catch butterflies… or mine…” 1 Star: Oh, hey there. Nice to see you... I guess... 2 stars: “Oh hi… I’m a bit too busy to talk for a while, but we can chat for a bit… If you want to…” 3 stars: “Oh, hello *name*, I’ve just been sorting through my butterfly collection… It’s taken me almost a year to collect all of them!” 4 stars “Hi! I recently found some catnip… I didn’t realize it smelled so heavenly! You should try putting some in your den, friend.” 5 stars “Oh, Hi pal! You know, you’re my best friend *name*… But don’t tell Mossie!”/ “Oh, hi friend! We should go mining together sometime… Yesterday I found a ruby! Given a red rose before 5 stars “You’re a fine cat, but I’m gonna have to decline… This feels so soon…” Given a red rose at 5 stars: Oh, wow! Of course *name*, you’re my favorite cat in the world… I hoped you would give me one of these!” Giving player item: Hi! I found this *item* and I think you’d like it more than me. Enjoy, pal!” Given a liked item “Oh hey, thanks! I could use this sometime!” Given a disliked item “Nothing personal, but this isn’t my thing.” Given a hated item. “Why the- please don’t give me this again. Like ever.” Given a favorite item. “Oh gosh, *name*! This is the best! Thanks so much! You just made my day! …or life. No one is EVER this nice to me!” Given a neutral item “I guess I can make use of this… or sell it… anyways thanks… Given a shiny tricked before red heart: Not that I don’t like you… but this is too soon. No thanks.” Given a shiny trinket at red heart: “Oh my gosh, yes! yes! Thank you so much… Let’s get married today, *name*!” White heart: “Hi, sweetie! Er… Can I call you sweetie? If you don’t want me to that’s fine… yeah…” Blue heart “Hi sweetie! Don’t get into any trouble… You know I can’t help but worry about my *name*!” Green heart “Hi honey! I hope you love me as much as I love you, which is even more than I love mining!” Red heart (or married greeting) “Hello my sapphire! I love you so much… Make sure not to get hurt, or else I couldn’t stop worrying!” With kittens greeting “Hello my sapphire! *kitten name* just told me that they loves you… Isn’t that the sweetest?” Generic winter: “Ugh, I hate snow! It’s so cold and wet, gross, and smelly… And did I say cold?” Generic summer: “Ack! I hate how hot this scarf gets in the warmer seasons… and because I can’t take it off that means I have to stay in the shade most of the time…” Generic spring: “Ah, how I love the spring! It’s such perfect weather for mining, insect hunting, prey, herbs… And that’s just my favorites!” And there’s also…” Generic fall “Ah, fall. It may not be my favorite, but it least it has the leaves. Though fall means winter is coming. *shudders*…” Giving any item “Hi *name*! I saw this *item* and I thought you’d love it. Have a nice day, friend! Category:Blog posts